Death of a Lovebird
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: A one-shot story of death... my first tmnt death fic, so please be gentle! And yes I did cry while writing this... TCEST MPREG


**Lovebird Ghosts**

There was so much pain, just so much that I couldn't focus on anything else. There was a deep pain in my heart but it had been there for a long while, this was a different pain and one that I've been expecting for a while.

I was able to call out before I blacked out, at least I think I called out. It was hard to remember, and now looking at the sight before me well it was hard to remember anything.

_You can't do this... you have to go back... _

I turn at the whispering voice, looking through the fog for the source. I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to search and call out for the voice.

The sound of tears filled the air around me, amongst them were shouts of frustration and anger. Why were they sounding so angry? I don't understand.

_You have to go back... you need to be there for everyone_

That voice again! I tried to cough but without any air it was difficult.

I blinked and looked at the scene before me, growing fuzzy before me.

There was just so much blood now, amongst the tears of those that could shed them.

"I-I can't go back... just hurts too much to be there" I spoke softly, my voice echoing around me.

It was then that I felt it, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, the familiar scent reaching my soul.

_It isn't right that I left you, and for that I'm sorry but you have to go back... it isn't fair on everyone that we leave them. _

I snapped and broke free of the spirit. "It isn't fair that you gave up fighting!" I replied, turning and faced my lover's spirit.

There was no sign of the fever, of the illness that had taken him away from us. It wasn't fair that some stupid virus had taken him away from us, his family after all that we had been through.

"You promised that you wouldn't stop fighting, that you could never leave us! Leave me... and the children..." I started to shout at his ghost then paled when I realised what was happening.

"I've died... in childbirth..." I muttered and fell to my knees, covering my flat, toned stomach with one arm and my quivering beak with the other.

_I'm sorry my soul mate, I did try to fight... and I believe that you know more than you feel right now_

The ghost tried to comfort me.

_Lovebirds remember? That's what Mikey use to call us... _

I nodded, tears falling down my face. "When one lovebird dies, the other is not far behind... dies from its heart being broken"

_But you can't die, not right now... not when they need you alive... I would be there if I could my mate_

"Then come back with me... I can't go without you... I can't cope without you Leo" I muttered amongst my tears, looking up at the turtle I had fallen in love with. The father of our children, who I hoped were alive.

Leonardo's ghost sighed and shook his head.

_I can't, I don't belong there anymore... it's like what you said, I gave up fighting_

I slowly stood up, feeling my own spiritual form shake and quiver in the effort. "You've got to come back with me! I can't live without you!" I cried and tried to hug onto his form, but instead I fell through it onto the misty ground again.

I slowly stood up, feeling my own spiritual form shake and quiver in the effort. "You've got to come back with me! I can't live without you!" I cried and tried to hug onto his form, but instead I fell through it onto the misty ground again.

_I am sorry Donnie, I really am... it looks like you're not joining me... not yet_

Leo's ghost said sadly, his form reforming in front of me after it drifted apart when I passed through it.

My spirit shook again, I could feel pain in my stomach and chest.

"Leo... you're my mate! I can't live without you!"

_You have to for a little while longer my love, I am sorry but you are going back... _

_I will always be watching over you and our boys, tell them I love them... _

I shook my head and ran at his form again, wanting to grab him and bring him back with me. I needed to be held again, like he always held me. To breath his musky scent in, to feel the warmth and support of his being around me.

"Leo!" I called as his spirit drifted further and further away, from my grasp.

_I am sorry... I am so sorry_

His ghost vanished into the mist and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Leo... my soul mate... I can't live without you... I don't want to go back!" I cried before pain took me again, into the darkness of what I hoped would be oblivion.

* * *

I shot up with a gasp, sweat pouring down my face and body. Soaking the sheets around and below me.

I shivered in shock and moved my hand down my beak before feeling something familiar making me jump.

A low moan came from my side and I gasped, almost falling out of bed.

"D-donnie? Babe, what's the matter?" Leo's low voice spoke softly, his eyes opening sleepily to see me sat up.

I couldn't speak, I just forced myself into his arms and buried my head into his neck.

Leo was confused, I could feel that as I just lost to the tears that took me as I breathed in his scent.

"N-never go... n-never leave" I muttered amongst my tears.

"I'll never let you go my soul mate, I'll always be with you at your side" Leo muttered softly and I held on tighter, my body shaking as I lost the battle to keep my tears in.

Leo moved and brought me into his lap, rocking me gently with soft comforting words.

I buried my beak into his neck, letting him comfort me as I cried out the most horrendous nightmare I have ever had in my entire life.

"I'll never leave you or our sons... I'll fight no matter what it takes" Leo promised me again, and played with the chain around my neck containing my engagement ring.

"I promised you when I proposed and I'll keep saying it every time you need to hear it" He muttered and kissed the top of my head before running his hand down my body to the baby bump. "I want to see my sons grow up with my own eyes"

"I-I w-want that too... my soul mate..." I muttered and fell to a light sleep, being lured to it by exhaustion and by the gentle touches Leo used along my body.

Mikey's right, we're lovebirds... without one, the other grows weak and will die.

But not this time.

Not ever.


End file.
